Team Rocket
This profile is about Team Rocket from Pokémon. Summary Team Rocket is a criminal organization set to steal other people's Pokémon, with their headquarters in the Kanto Region and the Johto region and a branch in Sevii Islands. They are headed by Giovanni, who also doubles as the Viridian City Gym Leader. Team Rocket's main objective was obtaining powerful and rare Pokémon to help their criminal syndicate in the hopes of someday taking over the world. They obtain these Pokémon by regular capture, or more often, theft. In addition to this they also perform inhumane experiments on Pokémon to further enhance their power. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *Giovanni *Madame Boss (Formerly) *Masked Man Second-in-command *Archer *Ariana *Proton *Petrel *Grey Military leaders *Miyamoto *Domino *Vicious *Tyson *Attila *Hun *Keane *Viper *Lt. Surge *Karen *Will *Sabrina *Koga Notable individuals *Annie *Oakley *Cassidy *Butch *Jessie *James *Meowth *Ken *Al *Harry *Carr *Sird *Orm *Professor Sebastian *Professor Fuji *Dr. Namba *Dr. Zager *Wendy *Matori *Rocket Scout *Mondo *Sham *Pierce *Christopher Military units Infantry *Grunts Special *Pokemon Vehicles *Giant Robots *Tanks *Trucks *Submarines *Balloons |-|Weaponry= Equipment *Pokeballs Territories Team Rocket Headquarters *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Headquarters *'Inhabitants:' Humans, Pokemon *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: Team Rocket exists in a world where society has digital technology and communicate across long distances and even transmit Pokemon through various machines. Power source Science: Cloning (Through genetic modification and research, a team of scientists are able to clone different Pokemon, even from ancient fossils) Construction (Certain Team Rocket Members possess skills that allows them to build nearly any vehicle depending on the situation) Nature: Varies (This category is hard to determine at all because many members of Team Rocket have different Pokemon with different abilities and skills.) Conquest stats Unknown Tier: It is unknown as to how far their organization has spread out in the Pokemon world, They mostly have various buildings and facilities or hideouts that allows them to continue their works. Power stats DC: Planet: Giovanni's Pokemon team includes Mewtwo, which is able to Mega Evolve and defeated powerful Pokemon who controls a planet busting meteor delta. Large Island: Giovanni's Pokemon are comparable to other Gym Leaders' Pokemon. Island: Giovanni's Pokemon are stronger than before and comparable to Bruno's Pokemon. Large Mountain: Giovanni's Pokemon are Significantly stronger than all the other Gym Leaders and fought a close end-game Red. Mountain: Giovanni's Pokemon are slightly stronger than Sabrina's Pokemon. City+: Giovanni's Pokemon are stronger than Erika's Pokemon. Unknown: The strength of Standard Team Rocket Grunt's Pokemon. Street: The standard strength of Team Rocket Members. Durability: Planet: Giovanni's Mewtwo which can take hits from powerful Pokemon such as Deoxys. Large Island: Giovanni's Pokemon which should be same or above Gym Leader's Pokemon. Island: Giovanni's Pokemon are around the level of Bruno's Pokemon. Large Mountain: Giovanni's Pokemon which should be comparable to Red's Pokemon in end game. Unknown The durability of Team Rocket Grunts' Pokemon. Street: Standard Human durability of Team Rocket Members. Speed: Relativistic: Giovanni's Mewtwo which is comparable to other high level Pokemon in movement, combat and reaction speed. Sub-Relativistic: Giovanni's Pokemon which should be significantly faster than other Pokemon. Unknown: the speed of Pokemon from Team Rocket Grunts. Peak Human: The Speed of Team Rocket Members. Skills They have their own various skill sets and means to capture Pokemon in their own ways, Or even creating their own Pokemon with science, such as when they created Mewtwo. With each Pokemon they have, they have their own unique sets of skills, abilities and powers that can vary depending on who it is. Strengths/Pros Team Rocket, being an criminal organization would be hard to put down as a whole as they managed to avoid the authorities at times and continue their operations for a long time. Many of their members even possesses very strong Pokemon after being subjected to certain treatments. Weaknesses/Flaws The Members of Team Rocket possesses normal human weaknesses (while Team Jessie, James and Meowth seems to have higher tolerance but that could be considered Cartoon Physics) The Pokemon that they possess their own individual weaknesses as well. Members of Team Rocket can sometimes be not that smart when committing theft of Pokemon, They usually do things such as Pokemon battle which does not make sense at times. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery USUM Giovanni.png|Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket TeamRocketAnime.png|Jessie, James and Meowth, the most persistent team of Team Rocket Team Rocket HQ anime.png|Team Rocket Headquarters Team Rocket Grunt.png|Team Rocket Grunts 150Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo, one of the genetically created Pokemon from one of the most powerful Pokemon in the verse. Category:Pokemon Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Science Category:Nature Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Sci-Fi Category:Antagonist Category:Anime/Manga Category:Gaming